


Tense

by sexchyun (hyunjinskkami)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinskkami/pseuds/sexchyun
Summary: “What is making you so tense baby?”, Hyunjin whispers.Felix gulps. He had two options right now. He could either blame it on stress and keep hiding from his feelings, or he could say the truth and maybe have the best experience of his life. Felix almost wants to go with the first option but when he looks back up to the mirror and into Hyunjin´s eyes, he sees the hunger. He sees the lust.Felix slowly opens his mouth just enough to let a quiet “you” slip out.---or: Hyunjin helps Felix out with a choreography and they end up having sex in the practice room
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Tense

“It´s the love shot“  
The last line of the song blasts through the sound system of the practice room. Hyunjin and Felix come to a halt after the last dance move. They were practicing for a special stage. Felix told Hyunjin that he didn´t feel comfortable with the choreography yet so Hyunjin offered to help him and practice with him. Felix gladly took the offer. Hyunjin turns around, walking towards the couch to grab his towel, breathing heavily. His face is glistening in sweat, his hair wet. He takes a sip of his water after drying off his face. Felix goes up to him and takes a sip of his own water. “You should be more confident in your abilities Lix. You´re doing great!”, Hyunjin says, trying to encourage the younger. “You really think so?”, Felix replies. “Yeah, I mean it. Your movements are really good. The only thing I´d say is that you should maybe try to make your motions a bit more fluid. I can help you with that if you want.” “Okay yeah that would be great.”

Hyunjin walks over to the laptop that is connected to the sound system. He quickly types something in while Felix patiently waits for a song to come on. Suddenly beats start playing and Felix freezes at the familiar sound. Hyunjin wasn´t seriously playing that song, right? Felix must be imagining it. He looked over to Hyunjin, desperate for some sort of confirmation that he´s imagining things, that his head is taking over. But instead, he finds Hyunjin walking to the front, looking at him and nodding his head slightly as a sign that Felix should come over to where he was standing. Felix slowly walks over to Hyunjin, who gets behind Felix. He looks into Felix´s eyes through the big mirror in front of them. “Just try to relax. Let your body take over”, he says to the younger. Felix nods slowly when he suddenly feels a pair of hands on his waist. He freezes as his eyes take in the sight of him and Hyunjin in the mirror, Hyunjin´s hands on his small waist. “Relax”, Hyunjin says quietly, almost whispering. He starts slowly moving Felix´s body from left to right with his hands. 

“I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, when you leave I´m begging you not to go, call your name two, three times in a row”, Felix still can´t believe Hyunjin is playing crazy in love. And the 50 Shades of Grey version at that. Felix really likes that song, but he never thought that he would be dancing to it with Hyunjin´s hands on him. His heart is racing, hyperaware of the older´s hands on his body. They both relax more and more the longer they dance, although Felix really doesn´t know how his body can possibly relax at this moment when his thoughts and heart are racing and he´s s nervous. One of Hyunjin´s hands moves a little further down onto Felix´s hips to guide him and show him how to move and suddenly Felix can´t stop the thoughts anymore. He can´t stop himself from thinking about Hyunjin´s hands all over his body. He looks up into the mirror and sees Hyunjin´s face dangerously close to his neck, eyes closed, focused. And he can´t stop his thoughts of how amazing it must feel to have those plump lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on his soft skin. He doesn´t even notice himself tensing up again until Hyunjin opens his eyes, meeting Felix´s through the mirror. “I thought I told you to relax”, Hyunjin whispers right into Felix´s ear. Hyunjin´s whispery voice sends shivers down Felix´s spine and he can feel himself getting goosebumps all over his body. Their eyes stay locked as Hyunjin´s hand that was still resting on Felix´s waist just a second ago wanders to the front onto Felix´s upper stomach and slightly presses the boy closer to his own body until his back hits his own chest. They keep dancing like that, Hyunjin´s eyes still locked with Felix´s through the mirror. The music stops, their bodies slowly coming to a halt as well. 

“What is making you so tense baby?”, Hyunjin whispers. Felix gulps. He had two options right now. He could either blame it on stress and keep hiding from his feelings, or he could say the truth and maybe have the best experience of his life. Felix almost wants to go with the first option but when he looks back up to the mirror and into Hyunjin´s eyes, he sees the hunger. He sees the lust. Felix slowly opens his mouth just enough to let a quiet “you” slip out. Did he really just say that? For a second he regrets it, thinking the older would push him away and be disgusted by him. But Hyunjin isn´t disgusted. Instead, he raises an eyebrow and let´s his tongue slip out to quickly wet his lips. “Well maybe something else would help you relax better.” 

Felix´s heart starts racing as he sees Hyunjin approaching his neck with his face, keeping his eyes on the mirror to look at the younger´s reaction. He doesn´t take his eyes off the mirror as he attaches his lips to Felix´s neck, planting a few soft but wet kisses. He can hear Felix´s breath hitching. Hyunjin let´s out a small chuckle. “So affected by me… Cute”, Hyunjin says before continuing to plant kisses on Felix´s neck. He opens his mouth a little to suck on the delicate skin but pulls away quickly, looking at the little red circle he left. Oh how he would love to mark Felix. He knew he couldn´t because they would be fucked if someone saw the hickeys, but seeing the soft skin turn slightly red made him want to mark the younger all over his delicate body. “Hyunjin...”, Felix breathes out. Hyunjin lifts his eyes from Felix´s neck to look back up into the mirror. “Yes baby?”, he says, attaching his lips to Felix´s ears and planting kisses there. “We can´t…”, Felix tries, looking down. He wanted to, so badly. But they really couldn´t do this. “They don´t have to know”, their voices aren´t more than whispers, mixing with Felix´s loud breaths every time Hyunjin whispers against his neck. “Turn around baby, I want to see your pretty face”, Hyunjin says, slowly turning Felix around. He slowly lifts Felix´s chin with one of his hands, “look at me please”. Felix´s eyes meet his and Hyunjin can see how torn the younger is. He can see the lust, the need, the desperation in Felix´s eyes. But he can also see the nervousness. They lose themselves in each other´s eyes so much that they only after a second notice that another song has started playing. Taehyung´s soft voice singing Singularity was now filling the room. The song that was meant to be sad but weirdly enough fit the sexual tension so well, only increasing the boys´ thoughts. “I… I don´t think this is a good idea”, Felix tried again, his voice coming out way less firm than he wanted it to. “We don´t have to. I would never pressure you to anything. That being said…” 

“...I want you Felix.” Felix couldn´t believe what he just heard coming out of Hyunjin´s mouth. He looked at the older in shock, “r…really?”. Hyunjin nodded slowly, his face getting closer to Felix´s while he was still holding the younger by the waist. He looked deep into Felix´s eyes before whispering, “can I?”. Felix knew what he meant and nodded slightly, quickly wetting his lips before Hyunjin´s attached to his own. After a few seconds Hyunjin slid his tongue over Felix´s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Felix parted his lips and Hyunjin lost no time, immediately letting his tongue slip into Felix´s mouth, his own tongue meeting Felix´s. Their lips started moving in sync and the kiss got more and more heated every second. Felix couldn´t leave his hands hanging by his side anymore so he put one of his hands on Hyunjin´s arm while attaching the other one to Hyunjin´s hair. Hyunjin slightly bit down on Felix´s lower lip which caused the younger to tug on Hyunjin´s hair out of reflex. Hyunjin pulls back and looks at Felix with an unreadable look before smirking slightly and letting out a quiet “that was hot” before attaching his lips to Felix´s again. After what felt like an eternity of the two making out, Hyunjin pulls back from Felix completely and walks over to the couch, sitting down and giving Felix a sign to join him. The younger walks over to the couch and places himself on Hyunjin´s lap, straddling his torso with his legs. He sinks one of his hands back into the older´s hair while the other one hangs over his shoulder. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Felix´s torso to stabilize him before they start another make out session. Hyunjin decides to bite down on Felix´s lip again, wanting the same reaction as before. And he gets it. Felix tugs on Hyunjin´s hair while grinding his hips down at the same time. Hyunjin lets out a gasp at the friction. Felix pulls back from the kiss, now being the one with the smirk on his lips. “You like that?”, he asks while grinding his hips down again. Hyunjin closes his eyes and breathes out heavily. Felix continues to do the same a few more times, having fun watching Hyunjin lay his head back and bite his lip to stay quiet. A low “fuck” leaves Hyunjin´s mouth before he decides to take control again, standing up with Felix still wrapped around him. Felix yelps, not expecting the sudden action and he understands that it´s getting serious when Hyunjin lays him down on the couch. “Wait”, Felix says. Hyunjin looks at him confused, almost worried, to which Felix quickly responds with “I´m fine don´t worry. I just… Can I suck you off?” The question comes out less confident than Felix had hoped, a shy blush appearing on his cheeks right after the words leave his mouth. Hyunjin smirks a little at Felix´s request. “Of course, anything my baby wants”, he says before quickly planting a kiss on Felix´s lips and sitting down on the couch again. 

Felix gets up and kneels in front of Hyunjin. He takes a deep breath, slowly spreading Hyunjin´s legs and crawling up in between them. His hands move to Hyunjin´s pants, slowly opening the button and zipper. Hyunjin can´t help but bite his lip while watching Felix, until he notices the younger´s hands shaking a bit. He holds Felix´s hands before he says “It´s okay Lix. Slowly. Don´t do anything you don´t feel comfortable with”. Felix looks into Hyunjin´s eyes and sees the worry and sincerity in them. He nods and continues opening Hyunjin´s pants before hooking his fingers into the belt loops and gently pulling them down. He can see Hyunjin´s erection through his briefs and unintentionally bites his lip. He starts palming Hyunjin through his underwear, squeezing just the right amount to feel Hyunjin growing harder underneath him. When he looks up, he can see Hyunjin´s eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. He can feel his mouth water at the mere thought of finally being able to suck Hyunjin off, seeing him fall apart at his actions. He pulls the briefs down and Hyunjin´s hard cock jumps up, leaving Felix shook. He knew Hyunjin was big, but he did not expect that. He gulps a little before wrapping a hand around Hyunjin´s big cock, slowly stroking up and down. He licks up Hyunjin´s shaft once before he takes Hyunjin´s tip into his mouth, slowly sinking his head down onto his massive dick. A breathy moan leaves Hyunjin´s mouth and his head falls back. Felix wraps his little hands around the rest of Hyunjin´s cock that he can´t fit into his mouth anymore and starts bobbing his head up and down. Hyunjin´s breaths become heavier, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. Hyunjin forces himself to open his eyes and look at Felix and immediately decides that it was the best decision he could´ve made at that moment. He sees Felix looking up at him with innocent eyes while his lips are wrapped around his cock and his tongue is swirling around the tip whenever he bobbs his head up, adding to the pleasure. Felix looks so heavenly and ethereal kneeling before him. “Fuck you´re taking me so well”, Hyunjin breathes out, sinking a hand into Felix´s hair and pushing his head down slightly, wanting to feel more of the pleasure. His cock hits Felix´s throat and the younger gags, his eyes becoming watery. “Shit I´m sorry”, Hyunjin breathes out, worried but at the same time so overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving. Felix takes out Hyunjin´s cock for a second to mumble a quick “It´s okay” before wanting to sink back down. Hyunjin stops him. “As heavenly as this feels, if you don´t stop now I´m gonna come”, Hyunjin says. Felix nods slightly and crawls back up the couch.

Hyunjin cups one of his cheeks and starts kissing him again, slightly pushing Felix´s chest down with his other hand to give him a sign to lay down. Felix does and Hyunjin hovers over him. He attaches his lips to the younger´s neck once again, planting kisses down his neck until he reaches his collarbone, where he sucks for a short moment which earns him a squirm and a little moan from Felix. Hyunjin tugs at Felix´s shirt to signal him to lift his torso off the couch so he could lift off the piece of clothing. He throws the shirt across the room and starts kissing Felix´s chest, twisting one of his nipples with his free hand while using the other one to stabilize himself. His kisses wander down Felix´s torso until they reach the waistband of his pants. He opens them and yanks them down quickly, Felix´s underwear following right after. He throws those across the room as well before taking a second to admire the younger´s delicate body. “You´re so beautiful”, he whispers, attaching his lips to the youngers again for only a second before he asks, “do you have lube?”. “My backpack. Front pocket”, Felix breathes out. Hyunjin quickly gets up and reaches into Felix´s backpack, fishing out the lube and seeing condoms in there as well. He smirks, “you came prepared huh”, he says with a teasing smile while holding up the lube and condom. Felix blushes and looks away. “So adorable”, Hyunjin whispers, more to himself than to Felix, while sitting back down onto the couch and taking the cap off the lube to spread a bit of the cold liquid on his fingers. He starts slowly circling Felix´s rim, looking at his face to see his reaction. “Ready?”, Hyunjin asks. Felix looks at him and nods. Hyunjin slowly inserts a finger into Felix, giving him time to adjust to his long fingers that where in no way comparable to Felix´s short ones. He starts moving it and adds a second one shortly after. Felix´s moans are high pitched and sound like what Hyunjin would imagine angels to sound like. The moans and hitching breaths are turning Hyunjin on even more and he can´t wait to feel Felix around himself. “You´re doing amazing baby”, Hyunjin says, sensing that Felix needs the reassurance. He can see that he was right about that when Felix smiles slightly at his words. 

“Hyunjin… I´m ready”, Felix breathes out after a few minutes of him squirming underneath Hyunjin, taking his fingers in so well. “Are you sure?”, Hyunjin asks. Felix nods, “I need you. Now”. Hyunjin pulls his fingers out of Felix, taking the condom and wrapping it around his dick, breath hitching at the little bit of friction. He takes more of the lube and puts it on himself before aligning himself with Felix´s entrance. “We can stop anytime”, Hyunjin makes sure to tell Felix again. Felix nods, “I know”. Hyunjin starts pushing into Felix very slowly to give him time to adjust. Felix´s mouth falls wide open and both of them let out a moan. Hyunjin pushes himself in slowly until he is fully in Felix. He gives the younger some time to adjust. “Baby you have to relax”, Hyunjin says, knowing that he won´t last long if Felix keeps clenching around him like that. After a few seconds, Felix relaxes a bit. “You- You can move now”, he says, voice shaky. Hyunjin starts moving, setting a slow but steady pace. “Fuck you´re so tight Lix”, Hyunjin says, a moan following right after as he pushes into Felix again. “You feel so good Hyunjin”, Felix says. And it´s evident how much the both of them are enjoying it, the room being filled with their moans.

Hyunjin increases his speed when he notices Felix adjusting to his size. He pushes fully into him, faster than before, and stays like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Felix´s warm walls clenching around him. He looks down and sees a small bulge in Felix´s stomach. He puts a hand on the bulge and breathes out sharply when he can feel his own dick through Felix´s stomach. “Fuck that´s hot”, Hyunjin breathes out before he starts moving again. He moves fast and steadily, making Felix whine and moan underneath him. The younger is a mess, his hair falling in every direction, his mouth open, his eyes closed. Hyunjin closes his eyes as well, fully letting himself get indulged in the feeling of Felix clenching around him. He gets so lost in his own movements that he doesn´t immediately notice when Felix tries to take one of his hands. He opens his eyes and takes his hand off the couch where he was stabilizing himself just a second ago, to give it to Felix. Felix takes his wrist and slowly leads Hyunjin´s hand to his own neck. When he places Hyunjin´s big hand around his neck, Hyunjin slows down a little and asks Felix, out of breath, “are you sure?”. “Please”, Felix says, almost desperate. Hyunjin has no problem trying new things but he had never done this and he didn´t want to hurt Felix. He gulps a little before applying light pressure to Felix´s neck, making sure to not cut off his airways completely. He takes Felix´s mouth falling open as a sign of pleasure and starts moving faster again. Felix´s eyes roll to the back of his head and Hyunjin relieves a bit of pressure to let Felix take a proper breath. Instead, a loud moan comes out of Felix´s throat as soon as Hyunjin relieves the pressure. Seeing Felix so fucked up because of him makes Hyunjin go crazy and he starts going even faster while applying pressure to Felix´s neck again. He achieves his goal of making Felix´s eyes roll to the back of his head again. Felix clenches around Hyunjin tightly and Hyunjin curses out “Fuck Felix I´m close”. He relieves the pressure on Felix´s neck again and the younger let´s out a quick and breathy “me too”. Hyunjin keeps pounding into Felix at a fast speed, his thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier, signaling Felix that he really is close. Hyunjin leans down to Felix´s ear, not stopping the thrusts. “Come for me baby”, he whispers. The words send shivers down Felix´s spine and with another deep thrust from Hyunjin, he is being sent over the edge. He moans loudly, lifting his hips up from the couch and clenching his hands into the couch, coming all over his stomach. The way Felix clenches around him sends Hyunjin over the edge as well and he comes into the condom. He rides out both their highs before pulling out and collapsing on top of Felix. They both try to catch their breaths. 

“Wow...”, Felix breathes out. “That was amazing”, Hyunjin adds. Felix smiles at him and nods, “yeah”. Hyunjin really didn´t want to get up but he did anyways, taking off the condom and throwing it away and fetching his towel from before to clean Felix up. When he´s done cleaning up, he sits down next to Felix. They slowly start breathing normally again and decide to get dressed to get back to the dorm. When they´re fully dressed, Hyunjin turns to Felix and takes his hands in his own to pull him a bit closer. He wraps his arms around the younger´s waist, saying “we definitely have to do that again”. “It would be my pleasure”, Felix says before he kisses the taller boy with a smirk on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first nsfw au and it´s also kinda rushed because I wanted to finish this before going to sleep so please bare with me haha. Hope you liked it!


End file.
